1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system and a display method, and more particularly to, a display system and a display method for video walls.
2. Description of Related Art
A video wall is namely a large display device composed by a plurality of displays via splicing method, and may adapted to be used in a control room, a video conference, or as an indoor/outdoor large billboard.
Conventional methods for the video wall are mostly using a plurality of servers with ×86 frameworks to provide an image displayed by video wall. Each server may use a graphics card of multiple outputs to concurrently connect to the plurality of displays of the video wall through single transmission lines of High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) or Digital Visual Interface (DVI), or use a plurality of graphics cards to concurrently connect to the plurality of displays of the video wall. The conventional methods are less flexible and are also limited by lengths of the signal transmission lines.